Always Part of the Team
by Aliendel
Summary: Kakashi's ANBU teammates are part of his pack whether they want it or not. Danzô should learn to be more careful when discussing S-class secrets. And Itachi had others true friends outside of Shisui.
1. Prologue

Faster. Jump. Run. Faster. Breath. Keep running. _Faster_

Only a handful of times had Hatake Kakashi ever run this fast in his life. When he decided to help Obito rescue their teammate, when Rin had been kidnapped by mist nins, when one of _his_ people was in danger.

And one of them was currently in a very perilous situation, had been for the last 4 years and who knows how many before that.

Most Konoha nins would tell you that the infamous Hatake Kakashi was a loner, an excellent soldier cracked in the head who didn't interact with anyone. While the silver haired jounin would not refute the crazy part of that statement, he knew that he had too many precious people to be considered a loner. Even if a lot of them were dead.

His father, Hatake Sakumo, who had been his first hero and his whole world for most of his early years.

Minato-sensei, who became an older brother slash parent and took the wreck that he was and mould it into someone who would become one of the most well-known ninja of his generation.

Kushina nee-san, who despise his tremendous efforts to not let people in, barged into his life and refused to leave until death took her.

Uchiha Obito, his best friend, his brother in all but blood. The one who obliterated the ice walls he had built around his heart. The one by whom ideals he had tried to live for since his death.

Rin, sweet Rin, who was probably his biggest failure, the one he was supposed to protect but couldn't.

Pakkun, Bisuke, Bull and the others, his non-human family, his pack. The ones who had his back in the bloodiest of battles, the longest of stake outs and the countless hours of training.

His ANBU team with whom he braved the darkest side of humanity and managed to come out more or less whole. Fast and mother hen Usagi, level headed and hardworking Tanuki, eager to learn and easy to bully Neko as well as genius and idealistic Taka. Taka, who unexpectedly turned murderer and betrayer.

Gai, his rival slash friend slash confidante who always seemed to know when he needed cheering up.

And finally for the last few months, his three brats had somehow managed to worm their way into his heart despise giving him the urge to bash his head into a wall countless times a day.

So many precious people, he really couldn't be called a loner. And, except for those that had passed away and the betrayer, all of them were his to annoy and protect even if to do so he had to break the rules or lose his life.

Faster. Jump. Run. Faster. Breath. Keep running. Faster. One of _his_ was in danger.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_

 _It was crazy the amount of information that would never be common knowledge. The truth about him non-withstanding, the fact that his current job demanded so much paperwork would never reach the public's ear less their image be ruined._

 _He sighed and focused his attention on the report he was currently filling. So used to them that he was, he had already filled half of it absentmindedly. Letting his hands and a small part of his brains continue to answer the questions, he fixed his gaze on the window facing south._

 _South towards that place._

 _His eyes still fixed on the window and his mind miles away, it took him a while to realize that was done completing the report._

 _Sighing again, he quickly looked over the paperwork, making sure he hadn't made any mistakes._

 _Mission: Obliterate a small lord of Earth country and his army of samurais. (They were villains after all)_

 _Number of members deployed: 2 (thinking of that, why was he the one writing the report?)_

 _Casualties: None (They were the best of course)_

…

 _Payment received? : Yes (people were way to scared of them to refuse to pay)_

 _Important note(s):_ _ **Aliendel doesn't own Naruto or anything related to his universe.**_

 _!?_

 _He sighed yet again before erasing his answer. The homesickness must really be getting to him. Placing the report on top of all the others finished ones, the man let his gaze wander to the window facing south once more._

 _South towards that place…South towards home._

 _._

 **Always Part of the Team – chapter 1**

While not an Inuzuka which some shinobi qualified to be half human and half dog, being an Hatake came with some canine perks. His acute sense of smell and hearing made Kakashi one hell of a tracker.

It also came with some downsides. In his village, while strolling the streets for example, he wasn't interested in hearing the conversations people had inside their house.

Force of the habit, he was mostly able to ignore it, his attention only caught if terms like invasion, traitor, murder and the likes were mentioned.

… Or when the name of one of his precious people was spoken. He didn't care if some called him overprotective, such conversations were listened to with focused attention no matter how benign the subject.

As such, when he heard the betrayer's name spoken in Danzo's voice and coming from underground while inside a tea shop, his next meeting with the Hokage took the proverbial window. He settled himself comfortably for a long stake out, all his incredible senses focused on the conversation below.

To any observers, shinobi and civilians alike, he only appeared totally engrossed in dubious reading material.

A long two hours and twenty six minutes later, he proceeded to pay his tab and calmly started walking towards the Hokage's tower.

Probably only the late Yondaime would have been able to see that behind his lazy slouch and perverted giggles, his mind was screaming murder and revenge.

There would be bloodshed in the near future…

* * *

When his next visitor entered following the customary knock, Sarutobi Hiruzen quiet sigh of relief was quickly replaced by irritated anger.

"Almost five hours late Hatake." he calmly stated, his voice icy cold. "I allow your usual two because I understand you're honoring Obito's memory and because you know when you actually _have_ to be on time. This however, is pushing the limit. Ten more minutes and I would have dispatched an ANBU squad with orders to see what was holding you up. Do you really want to go on report for…"

Caught in his irritation caused in part by his worry for the other man, the Sandaime only just now saw the subtle signs of tension in his shinobi's stance. They were well hidden, his own ANBU guard probably had no idea that the jounin was just a hair breath away from attacking _him_.

What to do? As the Hokage, a shinobi of Kakashi's level snapping and going rogue was a disaster to avoid at almost all costs. As a person, he was actually quite fond of the brat and seeing him like this hurt.

Not knowing what had triggered the man killer's instincts, Hiruzen didn't dare speak and make things worse. He slowly stood and motioned for the door all the while doing his best to appear as non-threatening as possible.

Fortunately, Hatake simply followed him as they made their way out of the office and towards a familiar destination. Probably able to sense the mood, none of his shinobi accosted him, they just respectfully step out of his way. The ANBU took care of keeping away the not as sharp civilians.

The memorial stone was not a guarantee of safety, but in honor of those whose names were inscribed on it, Kakashi would probably at least hesitate before attacking.

The Sandaime made sure no one was eavesdropping, and finally asked the question "What's going on Kakashi?"

The man didn't say anything, only nodded in the direction of his guards.

"Kakashi…"

The man once again pointed the hidden ANBU, but this time he subtly relaxed his posture and held his empty hands out.

It didn't make him any less dangerous, but Hiruzen knew a peace offering when he saw one. He motioned for his escorts to get out of hearing range and repeated himself. "What's going on Kakashi?"

"Uchiha Itachi," was his only answer.

The Sandaime stilled, knowing where this was going, but played innocent. "What about him?"

"The reason I was later than usual was a very informative conversation I heard Danzô have. The subject was Uchiha Itachi and his Clan's massacre," almost growled the jounin.

"So you know," was the only thing Hiruzen could say.

"Yes, I know that you ordered the extermination of one of Konoha founding Clan. The _whole_ Clan."

"Not the whole Clan," the Hokage argued, "only the elders and other key figures of the Coup. Danzô went over my head on this."

"But you still planned to make Itachi do it; to kill his own father, to become a missing-nin," claimed the silver haired man, disgust in his voice.

"Watch your tone shinobi," he warned before answering the younger man's accusation. "Yes," he admitted. "If the choice is between my village and asking one of my shinobi the unforgivable, I'll pick Konoha every time. That's one of the duty of the Hokage."

That silenced Minato's apprentice. The Sandaime simply waited, knowing there was no correct answer.

"I understand," the man reluctantly conceded after a few minutes, "but I still want to bring back Itachi to the village. If we tell the truth…"

"Impossible." He interrupted. "Itachi himself would not allow it and Danzô would without doubt find a way to stop it."

"What? Itachi I can understand, but Danzô? He is only an adviser, you're the Hokage."

"And yet, he has as much if not more power than me," the older man chuckled self-depreciatively. "When did you get so blind to the happenings of the village Kakashi?"

"I…" The man lapsed into another few minutes of silence and when he looked at his Hokage again, his eyes had a determined glint not seen since Minato's death. "Permission to wear my mask again and investigate the activities of Councilman Shimura Danzô," he requested.

"What!?"

"Permission to wear my mask again and investigate the activities of Councilman Shimura Danzô."

"I heard you the first time. I meant do you understand what you're asking?" incredulously asked the Sandaime.

"Yes, the way I see it there's two obstacles; Itachi himself and Danzô. I'm fairly certain I can convince Itachi, and the only way to remove Danzô is to catch him red handed, hence the investigation." Seeing that his leader was still not convinced, he pleaded; "Please sir, give me one month, give me enough time to come up with something to bring the kid home."

The old Hokage still wanted to disagreed but the look Kakashi was giving him was achingly reminiscent of Sakumo. He knew firsthand the lengths his deceased comrade could go when one of his friend's life was at stake. The brat would do something with or without his authorization. He sighed. "Permission granted. Captain Inu, you have two months to investigate the activities of Councilman Danzô and report to me."

"Thank you, sir"

'Kakashi… I can't officially sanction this. You're aware of the consequences if you're caught?" at the younger man nod he warned, "Don't underestimate my old comrade."

"I won't, and I'll definitely bring Itachi back," determinedly declared his strongest jounin.

The Sandaime smiled a little, if someone could finally bring down Danzô it was Minato's apprentice. "You have my permission to assemble your old team back, but only if they volunteer. Come back alive shinobi."

"Hokage-sama." Hatake formally knelt in respect and to appease the worried guards.

* * *

Tenzô was hurriedly gearing up all the while cursing his former captain when said captain's voice resounded from the entrance of his room.

"Aren't you supposed to be off duty for the next week or so?"

The wood user turned to face the man who had the nerves to stand there relaxed even as he was the reason for the current emergency state of the ANBU division. "I was, until _someone_ had the brilliant idea to threaten the Hokage and I was called back as one of the few who stand a chance of stopping _him_ ," he snarled.

"Maa maa, I never attacked the Sandaime," reassured the Copy-nin.

"But you were thinking about it," counteracted his junior, not fooled.

The older man did not defend himself, only looked at his former subordinate with serious eyes and a considering expression.

"Captain?" he asked, unconsciously straightening.

"Captain huh?" muttered his sempai. "You have team of your own now, right?"

The wood user only looked at the Hatake in confusion. _Where was this going?_

Kakashi took a deep breath and changed his posture and expression, adopting a persona he had not used since his retirement 4 years ago. "I need your help Tenzô. The Hokage gave me a two months long mission with permission to bring in members of my old squad, but only if they volunteer," Inu announced.

"You're reenlisting sir?" he inquired, the familiar term of address coming back naturally.

"Maa, one never really leaves ANBU, but this active status is only temporally," his former captain responded with a very firm look.

"And the mission?"

"Classified unless you're part of it."

Tenzô looked at his sempai, a man he greatly admired and respected, with uncertainty. Like the other had said he now had his own team and responsibilities, he couldn't just leave at the drop of a hat. But… _I need your help Tenzô._ How many times in the long years they had known each other had Kakashi truly asked for his help. Twice? Thrice? In the end, the choice wasn't really one. Saru could lead the team for the next two months. It would be a good experience. "I'm in."

There was no mistaking the grateful look the silver haired jounin sent his way. "Thanks Kohai. Meet me at the usual place in three hours."

"Yes sir. Three hours?"

"I need to make a few stops as well as collect my mask," his captain answered before giving him a last nod and sunshining away.

* * *

Jounins were Konoha's elites. They might act like overgrown children most of the time, but it didn't mean they could not be professional or serious when the situation required it. The majority of them had worn an animal mask sometime in their career. Many still were.

When not on duty or training, they liked to hang out in the jounins' lounge to exchange gossip. It also had the advantage of being right next to the Hokage tower which meant they were readily available if needed.

An ANBU wearing a mask supposed to be permanently retired 4 years ago, was definitely enough to draw their serious attention. All stopped what they were doing, many straightened where they stood and quite a few worriedly speculated on what could be grave enough to cause the reappearance of Inu.

Predictively, the famous soldier's attention zeroed on Shiranui Genma who at the first sight of his former captain had immediately stood up at attention. A serious expression had replaced his otherwise easy-going one. "Where and when?" he simply asked.

"The Hokage specifically said that this mission was on volunteer basis only. It's at least two months long," warned the silver haired ANBU.

"Where and when?" was the stubborn reply.

"The usual place, 2 hours," answered his captain and left the silent crowd of jounins.

"Well," began Genma after a few seconds, all seriousness gone "I'm going to need people to cover my shifts. Anyone interested?"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZrZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Namiashi Raidou's house was located in a part of the village that hosted mostly civilians. It was on the outskirts, and rebuilt after the Kyuubi's attack. Those that knew the man agreed that it wasn't really his style, but his civilian wife had decided that she would not raise their children next to the rowdy sort of people the shinobis were… and everyone knew who wore the pants in that relationship.

That's why Inu, who never went to that part of the village, was currently at the door of a typically civilian home and garnering more than a few bewildered looks from the villagers out in the street.

"I'm coming, give me a minute," said the voice of his visit's target amidst the happy screams of children. It didn't take that long for him to open the door with a broad smile, "Yes, what is- Inu taicho!"

The man wasn't quite saluting, but he had immediately straightened once he had realized who stood on his doorstep. The silver haired ANBU cocked his head to the side, his masked equivalent of raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

Namiashi Raidou made for a comical sight, the man stood with a rigid military posture but he wore a white apron stained with baby food and he even had some of it in his hair.

"We need to talk," simply stated Inu after leaving his former teammate stew for a while.

"Of course, sir," acquiesced the other. "We can talk in my study, it's secure. Let me just excuse myself to my wife and children. It's the third door on the right," he said letting the ANBU in.

As soon as both men were enclosed in the study, the masked shinobi wasted no time getting to the point, "The Hokage gave me an important mission and permission to assemble my old team."

"Captain…" responded with anguish the previous owner of the Tanuki mask. He took a deep breath, looked at a picture of his family on his desk and stared at his former superior with determination. "When I left, I made a vow to never go back to ANBU unless the Hokage personally ordered it. I'm sorry, I can't follow you on this one."

Behind his masks, Kakashi smiled proudly at his friend who knew where his priorities should lay, but his tone was emotionless when he spoke, "Alright, I just figured I'd ask."

Raidou, however interpreted his words as disappointment and bowed from the waist truly distressed at the thought of letting the other down, "Sorry, I really can't, but if there's anything else I can do…?"

"Don't worry abo-," began the ANBU captain, but stopped himself when he realized that there _was_ something his former teammate could do. "Actually, how do you feel about being a jounin-sensei for two months?"

* * *

It was three disgruntled genins that arrived in their usual meeting place. Forced to drop what they were doing and follow their sensei's summons under threats of dog's bites, they were deeply annoyed at the jounin for calling them back on duty. Especially since it was quickly approaching time for dinner and they had a meeting the next day. _Couldn't whatever Kakashi-sensei wanted have waited until then?_

All protests died on their lips when they saw who was already there. The silver haired jounin was present before the three of them for the first time _ever_ and there was no sign of his usual orange covered book.

What really caught their attention however, was the other man with their sensei. He was tall, had spiky brown hair and was probably around 30 years old. What truly fascinated the young shinobis was the huge scar bisecting his face in half.

"Who're you 'ttebayo?" loudly asked Naruto, once again displaying his infamous lack of tact. "Your scar is way cooler than Iruka-sensei's!"

"You Baka!" shouted Sakura and hit her blond teammate on the head before bowing deeply towards the unknown man. "I'm sorry sir, he's just an insensitive idiot."

"Hnn," agreed sullenly agreed Sasuke while eying Kakashi's companion warily.

Said man only response was to give their sensei a despairing look.

"Maa, maa, you kids really have a knack for first impression," started the Hatake, clearly amused by their antics. "Something came up and I have to take a two months leave. Raidou here has graciously offered to replace me as your sensei for that period."

"But… but…but Kakashi-sensei! I thought that jounins instructors were exempted from any long term missions when they had a genin team," Sakura, ever the bookworm, weakly protested.

"Hum… you're right," confirmed the jounin with one of his famous eye-smile, "but we're shinobis and sometimes unexpected things happen that force us to adapt."

"Meaning you're the only one who can take care of whatever is going on," sullenly translated the young Uchiha.

"Aren't they smart!" proudly crooned the silver haired jounin while ruffling Sakura and Sasuke's head impervious to their attempts to evade him. "And this one," he added reaching for Naruto, "is assured to greatly surprise you."

"Kakashi-san…" the man, Raidou, answered with the tone of someone who had definitely bitten more than they could chew.

"Maa, consider this training for when your kids grow up. You may even use them to do chores around your house. You just have to disguise them as exercises."

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted the blond genin outraged.

"Right, I can do this," whispered their substitute instructor. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and introduced himself to his temporary team. "Nice to meet you, my name is Namiashi Raidou, jounin. I like my family, my friends and my village. I dislike traitors and those that waste my time. My dreams is to raise my children in a war free world."

"My turn, my turn!" excitedly replied Naruto. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, genin. I _love_ ramen and-"

"Sorry, I need to go," interrupted Kakashi-sensei, "You can finish the introductions without me. Have fun!"

And he promptly sunshined away, leaving alone three genins and a former ANBU member now a regular shinobi specialized in assassination that clearly didn't know what to make of each other.

The followings days promised to be awkward.

* * *

None of them were late. Exactly three hours after Kakashi recruited Tenzô for his crazy mission, three masked shinobis silently appeared in the basement of Naruto's apartment block.

As few wanted to live in the same building as the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, it was mostly unoccupied, making it an ideal location for clandestine meetings. It was under ANBU surveillance when the Uzumaki was in residence, but all of them had served on that particular duty enough times to be very efficient at avoiding detection.

Back in the days, when they were a Squad under Inu's command, they had often used that place to speak of matters no one outside of their team should know. Many reports had been tweaked and cover stories created in there. After all, no one needed to know that Usagi had gone rogue for a week following a truly gruesome assassination mission or that Tanuki's impressive scar on his shoulder was the result of Neko losing control of his power during an assignment in Wind country.

Their loyalty to each other was born in blood and under enemy fire. As he stared at his two comrades standing in front of him, Inu knew that he only had to ask and they would brave the Shinigami's stomach without hesitation or questions. Had he been Kakashi the jounin at that moment, he probably would have given them one of his true eye smile and fumbled his way through a grateful speech, but he was presently Inu and he had a mission to complete. Besides, they knew he would do the same for them in a heartbeat.

This _was_ what this whole ordeal was about, helping one of their own.

"Good, you're here," he nodded, acknowledging Neko and Usagi's presence. "This is going to be an infiltration mission geared toward intelligence gathering though if the opportunity presents itself the goal may change to sabotage."

"Who's the target, taicho?" asked the youngest of the three.

"And why have you come out of retirement for it?" added Usagi.

"Those details will have to wait until we're in a more secure location outside the village," stated the silver haired shinobi. He knew the two others were confused, they had discussed plenty of classified matters in that place, but none questioned him, they accepted his orders for what they were. "You must pack for a two months long mission, concealed weapons only and even then, only those a civilian might have. Usagi you will be a high ranking official and Neko a noble. We will be under suspicion and the security will be thorough."

Both of them nodded, probably already compiling a mental list of what to bring.

"Anything we should know about our roles, sir?" inquired the senbon user who knew how important every details was during an infiltration assignment.

"Nothing specifics yet, our covers still need work and we can't do it here. However, it is plausible for yours to have some basic knowledge of medicine," he told the one who used to be the mother hen of their squad.

"Good," replied Usagi pleased that he would have an excuse to possess the tools to help his teammate should the situation call for it.

"Be sure to not have anything that could be tied to Konoha and to yourselves personally. We leave tomorrow at ten, we'll meet at the main gates," instructed the ANBU captain.

"The main gates, sir? That's not really the most unnoticeable way of leaving," incredulously asked Neko.

"I think that's the point Kitten," argued the older shinobi of the three.

"That's right," confirmed Inu then dismissed them with a warning. "This assignment is really important, remember the one in the Land of Tea?"

Both of his subordinates tensed and snapped a salute, "Yes sir!" They remembered vividly what had been at stake on that mission.

* * *

At five minutes to ten, Tenzô was the first to arrive at the gates the next morning. Knowing that they would get more than enough attention by leaving in plain sight, he chose to melt into the shadows while he waited for his comrades.

He had made certain that all of his responsibilities would be handled by others during his absence, he had packed two set of supplies, one for himself and one for a civilian noble, and he had brushed up on his formal speak. He was ready, and he couldn't stop the few shivers of anticipation running through him. This mission would be dangerous of that there were no doubts, but it was also the first time in years that his old squad would be back together.

Tenzô hadn't had a genin team. For him, the first group he joined in ANBU, the one under Kakashi's command had been _it_. He was excited and it wasn't even the full team, Tanuki had rightfully refused to come while… The wood user stopped his train of thought, there was no use thinking about _him_.

He didn't flinch when a body suddenly appeared besides his own, even after 4 years he instinctively recognized Usagi's chakra signature. "Do you think that taicho will be on time?" he asked the senbon user.

"For whatever this is? Yeah, he'll be on time. If it's important enough for him to wear a mask again, it's also important enough to dust out his sense of punctuality," declared the older nin with absolute confidence.

And he was right, because his captain was currently walking openly towards the gates worrying the civilians who rarely saw any signs of the ANBU members. The silver haired man spotted them easily and cocked his head to the side interrogatively. Well used to the other's silent body language, Usagi and Neko nodded their heads simultaneously to show they were ready to leave. Their captain nodded in return and immediately departed at a running pace as they followed.

Inu led them on a silent wild running course for almost two hours, taking strange turns, sometimes going around in circles and seemingly not having a proper destination, before he was satisfied and stopped in a clearing actually only a few miles outside Konoha.

"Neko, you're the best sensor among us, is there any chakra signature nearby?"

"None important enough to be human or summon," instantly answered the youngest man of the group. He had realized earlier that his captain was trying to lose a potential tail and he had been constantly scanning their surroundings ever since.

"So…" started Usagi using his neutral ANBU voice but with an ounce of exasperation in it, "I know that this is an infiltration mission, that you wanted the whole village aware that you had been reinstated and given an assignment outside of it, that you were worried about a tail, that we're probably gonna stay in the Land of Fire and that the life of one of us is at stake."

"That's one more fact than I managed to deduce," mumbled Neko, slightly irritated.

His sandy haired sempai probably shot him an amused smile behind his mask, but kept his focus on their captain. "Are you _finally_ going to tell us the specifics of the mission that was important enough to bring you out of retirement?"

"Maa, impatient are we?" teased the silver haired shinobi.

"Taicho…" sighed Neko. He had missed this man greatly, but that did not include his antics.

His captain smiled a little and then his voice turned deadly serious and his posture became the one of the predator Tenzô knew he was. "We still have to make a few preparations, and I need to call in a _huge_ favor, but we're infiltrating our own village. The goal; saving Itachi."

.

.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE  
.**

 **This is something I wrote while trying to cure my writer's block for** _ **Hope from the Shadows**_ **. I have a vague idea of where I'm going with this, but nothing is really planned. I may or may not continue this depending on what you guys think of it.**

 **I welcome suggestions.**

 **Until next time (maybe) ^_^**


End file.
